


It’s Always Been You

by Short_Circuits



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: :), Childhood Friends, Kissing, M/M, Pining, but they don’t realize it, oblivious idiots, responsible impulse, tango has no regard for his own safety sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: They grow up together, Tango has always been Impulse’s friend when no one else was. And Impulse likes to say that ever since they’ve been little, Tango has been brave. Of course as they grow up, his concept of “brave” takes on new names, but in the end, Impulse is very happy Tango doesn’t fear anything.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	It’s Always Been You

When they had been little, Impulse had called him brave. He had been enthralled with the way Tango would grin and scoop up a bug, cradling it in his hands as he ran around, showing it to everyone in their class. He’d laugh, his eyes shining with glee, and when the blonde boy would come by him, he would ignore the bug being shown to him in favor of the boy holding it.

Impulse had always been quiet, perfectly content to sit in the corner during recess and watch as Tango would run past him, sometimes tripping over his own feet only to laugh and get up again, continuing his run that only led him in laps around the playground.

There was one day in mid-winter, when it had snowed during recess, and so they’d spent their break inside. The other students had pushed and shoved to get a view of the window, in awe of the world outside being coated in snow. But Impulse had chosen to sit in front of a small fireplace in the room, letting its warmth wash over him. He’d been studying the flames as he got lost in his thoughts, nearly missing the footsteps of someone walking up behind him, looking away from the flames to see Tango smiling down at him, looking calmer than Impulse had ever seen him.

Tango had sat down next to him, turning to look at him, grinning wide. He had a gap where he must’ve lost a tooth, and Impulse didn’t know how he’d missed seeing it before. He met Tango’s gaze, and saw his warm amber eyes were reflecting the flames, making them seem to glow. Tango stuck out his hand, as if expecting Impulse to shake it. So he did. 

“Hi! I’m Tango. You didn’t seem to like the pretty snow, and I thought I’d look at the fire with you. It’s warm here!” Impulse smiled at Tango, not responding but seeming to be expected to. They were both happy to let Tango ramble on, letting the warmth of the fire envelope them. 

After that, Tango seemed to seek out Impulse over his other louder friends, maybe enjoying having someone who would just listen. The arrangement worked for the both of them. Impulse decided it was nice to have a friend, especially if he could talk enough for both of them.

*

When they had been older, not yet teenagers but not still small children, Impulse had realized that Tango was a daredevil at heart. He’d stand at the top of the slide, calling out to anyone who would listen that he would do anything he was dared. That was how he’d scaled the fence surrounding the school grounds, how he’d drunk the concoction a bunch of kids had worked together to make (which had totally made him sick), and how he’d shown up to school wearing one of his older sister’s bright red dresses. That last one Impulse had actually enjoyed, although Tango had complained to Impulse all day about how hard it was to run in a dress.

Of course there had been dares that would have ended up with Tango getting seriously hurt, but Impulse acted as Tango’s common sense, talking him out of climbing up onto the school roof among other things. 

Everyone at school knew Tango as that kid who would do basically anything if someone dared him to, a reputation that came with a certain level of respect among their classmates. Impulse, on the other hand, was known as that quiet kid Tango kept around for some reason. Even Impulse didn’t know why Tango wanted to be friends with him, sure he was less quiet than when they’d first met, but he could never keep up with Tango in conversations. But nevertheless, Tango was his best (and only) friend, and he wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything. Tango was the only person he could open up a bit around, and Impulse loved Tango’s limitless energy and laugh that made him feel warm and comfortable.

*

They’d started highschool and Impulse decided that actually, Tango had no fear. Impulse had seen him correct the meanest of teachers, something no one else would even dare to do. He’d gone to countless parties, and always attempted to get Impulse to come with him, but Impulse had refused knowing the kind of trouble people got themselves into at parties. 

There was also the time Tango had come to school with a bandaged arm after winter break, apparently deciding he could snowboard and immediately crashing into a tree with quite a lot of momentum. Impulse had just shaken his head when he’d found out, and carried Tango’s stuff for him while his arm healed. 

Things also began to change between Tango and Impulse that year. Impulse had begun to make some new friends as he slowly gained confidence, one in particular being his friend from robotics, Zed. It was nice to have friends besides Tango at last, but the two of them were still practically inseparable, much to the amusement of Zed, who was convinced he and Tango were secretly dating. 

That was the other change. Tango, as it turned out, flirted with everyone. He managed to snag himself a few dates, but to Impulse’s confusion, none lasted more than a week or two. Tango would always shrug off his questions and go straight back to shamelessly flirting with anyone he was near. And Impulse wasn’t spared from it, although Tango tended to use more cheesy pickup lines on him than any actual flirting. But Impulse wasn’t sure how he felt about that. A part of him wanted to be included in Tango’s actual flirting, but the rest of him knew how dumb that was, the two of them were best friends after all.

They’d been hanging out at Tango’s house after school one day, Tango hanging off the bed upside down as Impulse doodled in a notebook on the other side of the bed as Tango sulked about a girl who’d broken up with him during lunch that day. Normally, Impulse was used to just listening to Tango, but hearing him talk about her was really getting on his nerves. And at last he closed the book, cutting Tango off mid sentence. 

“Why’d she even break up with you anyway? I mean you’ve talked about her a lot recently but she obviously broke up with you for a reason.” He wasn’t usually that harsh, and Tango seemed startled, sitting upright across from Impulse but seeming very much interested in the threads of the blanket on the bed. When he spoke at last, his voice was quiet and sounded defeated.

“She kept saying I wasn’t into it, that I really liked someone else, that she couldn’t be with me when I was preoccupied with someone else.” Impulse scoffed annoyance still bubbling under the surface. After all the people Tango had turned down, he sulked when someone broke up with him because he’d already moved onto the next person.

“And was she right, Tango? Did you already move onto the next person? Because that would honestly give her every right to-” but Tango cut him off.

“It wasn’t like that! It’s always been the same. I can never stay with any one person for very long because I really want to be with…” and at that Tango trailed off, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and refusing to meet Impulse’s gaze. Tango had always liked one person, even when he dated all those people? He had no idea who it could be, Tango had been known to flirt with everyone in their grade, he wasn’t picky. And he knew he shouldn’t, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he had to ask.

“Who is it?” And Tango had finally looked up to meet his gaze, and suddenly he was moving forwards, and Impulse was moving forwards, and their lips crashed together into a messy kiss. It was awkward due to the angle, but Tango’s lips were warm and Impulse couldn’t get enough. He cautiously slid a hand into Tango’s hair, and it was softer than he had ever imagined, and Tango wrapped his arms around him and they were closer, impossibly closer, and it was everything he hadn’t realized he’d always wanted.

At last they had to pull away to breathe, and they sat there, foreheads pressed together, eyes locked. Tango’s voice was soft, but his words were strong as he didn’t break Impulse’s gaze for even a moment.

“It’s you. It’s always been you.” 

“Yeah, it’s always been you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soft idiots


End file.
